Tsuki no Naruto
by Empress of the Azure Skies
Summary: AU. The heir to a destroyed kingdom, a possessor of a long lost bloodline limit, and the reincarnation of a powerful warrior follow their dreams and meet some very interesting people. Oh, and they might just save the world a time or two.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sailor Moon, Rosario+Vampire, xxxHolic, or any other series later appearing in this fan fic. Naruto and Gaara's parentage and the Five Celestial Beasts (though he used the term "Five Saint Beasts," but I wanted to avoid any associations with YuYu Hakusho) and the King of Hell are ideas taken from Spaceman's Halloween World with his permission. Gaara's parentage was originally suggested by KikiOverkill and I have also obtained her permission to use it.

A/N: So, I should totally not be submitting this right now. I have other fics to work on and this one could wait. However, I have had this Prologue done for a while and the first chapter is ~75% done, so I just decided to go for it. Fans of my other fics, please forgive me, I'm trying. My muse is an uncooperative bitch.

**--**

**Prologue**

**--**

**The Fire Country: Valley of the End: 80 Years Ago**

**--**

"Damn it! How could I lose?!" Madara asked.

"You could never hope to prevail against those who possess the Will of Fire," Hashirama answered.

"Fu-" Madara tried to reply.

However, he swayed unsteadily on his feet and fell into the waterfall and ultimately into the newly formed body of water below. Whether by the sword in his gut or by drowning, he was about to die.

"Uchiha Madara," an ominous voice whispered in his mind, "Do you want live? Do you want revenge?"

"Yes" he replied, though even he wasn't sure if he said it aloud or thought it.

"Then live and gather the nine bijuu for me. If you succeed I shall give you power beyond your wildest imaginings."

--

**The Rain Country: 28 Years Ago**

--

Rain poured down over Tachibana Itsuki as he made his way back to his team's camp. If there was one thing he hated about war with Amegakure, it was the constant raining. How people could live here and not go insane from the constant downpours was beyond him.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention vaguely to his left. Standing there was a girl who couldn't have been more than five or six. She was dressed in soaked rags which clung to her emaciated form. Her bright pink hair was matted and her dark eyes seemed almost dead.

He stopped to look at the girl. As far as he could tell this wasn't some kind of genjutsu and he did not sense anyone else nearby. The girl eyed him warily. She had probably seen more in her life than anyone so young should ever have to. Itsuki knew he should just leave her here. The enemy could have implanted some biological agent in her or rigged her with explosives.

But he remembered every night he spent holding his dear Murasaki as she cried over yet another miscarriage. To just abandon this poor girl to die would dishonor the memory of all his children who were never able to be born. Ultimately, his heart won out over his head.

"Do you want some food?" he asked,

The girl looked at him for a while, then nodded. Smiling, Itsuki extended his hand.

"Come with me and we can get you something to eat and a dry place to sleep."

Hesitantly, the girl walked over to him and took his hand.

--

**Unknown: 12 Years, 10 Months Ago**

--

She hurt. Why did she hurt so badly? Where was she? Who was she? She couldn't remember anything.

What was this feeling? Falling. Why was she falling? Where was she going? What…

"Wah! Wah!"

"Congratulations Wakahisa-san, it's a girl. Have you thought of a name?"

"Midori. Her name is Midori."

--

**Sunagakure: 12 Years, 11 Months Ago**

--

Shirayuki Mizore ran her hand over her large stomach as she stared out of the window of her room (though cell probably would have been a more accurate description). She knew that her death was coming, but she was resigned to that. She had accepted long ago that Tsukune and the others weren't coming to save her this time.

"I want you to know that I don't blame you for this," she said to her unborn child, "I never should've fallen for your father's tricks. I guess I've always been a fool when it comes to men. I just wish I had listened to Yuuko's warning. 'I shall send you to a world once settled by one of your kind, but beware the fate of her descendants.'"

Then a strange feeling came over her. The baby was coming.

"You shouldn't be so anxious to come into this world. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

It wasn't until several hours later that her screams were loud enough to attract anyone's attention. She was moved to the hospital and the actual delivery ran fairly smoothly, though no one was surprised that Mizore did not survive it.

The Kazekage's wife, Karura, decided to call the child Gaara because "such a name is all that demon spawn deserves."

--

**Konohagakure: 12 Years, 9 Months Ago**

--

Namikaze Usagi, beloved wife of the Yondaime Hokage and mother of his newborn child, stared fearlessly at the mighty Kyuubi no Youko. She had only given birth a few hours ago and she barely had any strength in her. Her only regret was that she would never be able to she her dear Naruto grow up, but only she could ensure he would have a village to call home and that he would not become a despised jinchuriki.

She stood upon the walls surrounding the village, her white dress billowing in the wind. Beneath her the shinobi who had been fighting the Kyuubi looked up.

She lifted the Moon Stick and Silver Crystal over her head.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Light shot out from the crystal. The Kyuubi roared as the light consumed it and ripped it apart. Once lifeless forms below stirred and as realization struck that they had been saved, a great cheer of victory rose up. This was the last thing Usagi heard as she died.

As her life fled, the Moon Stick fell from her hand and the Silver Crystal disappeared.

--

**Konohagakure: Hokage Manor: 6 Years Ago**

--

"Minato, you lucky dog!" Jiraiya yelled as he charged through the front door of Hokage Manor, "I just heard the news and I got here as fast as I could!"

Jiraiya paused as he looked around the room. Sarutobi was seated upon the couch while Naruto and Konohamaru were running around acting like heathens.

"Ero-jiji is here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ero-jiji! Ero-jiji!" Konohamaru echoed.

Sarutobi burst out laughing.

"I'm going to kill your dad for teaching you that," Jiraiya muttered.

The two children giggled and ran off to another room.

"What are you doing here sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Konohamaru wanted to play with Naruto and Minato and his new fiancé were planning on going on a date, so I volunteered to watch these two," the Sandaime Hokage answered.

"The Professor has been reduced to a babysitter?"

Sarutobi shrugged.

"What better way to ensure the Will of Fire is passed on to the next generation?"

"You have an answer for everything, don't you sensei?"

This elicited a small chuckle from the old man.

"Would you like to wait here for Minato and Anko to get back?"

"Sure. I'm so proud that my student managed to snag such a gorgeous woman. And she's only eighteen! Not that Usagi wasn't a nice catch."

"It's good that he's finally able to move on. I was afraid he might never recover from Usagi's death."

Jiraiya nodded. Usagi was the kind of person one could not help but like.

--

**Kirigakure: 5 Years Ago**

--

Umeboshi Shinki, jinchuriki of the Sanbi, sat upon a pier, watching the sun setting on the horizon. Zabuza had offered him the chance to join in his coup.

"You have no reason to remain loyal to the Mizukage," he had said, "How many times have you asked to have a seal master look at your seal? He's going to let you die. But I won't. I will make sure that you live and are respected for your power, not feared and hated."

His offer was tempting, but people often went back on their word to Shinki. After all, who cared what if they hurt the demon?

Pain shot through Shinki's stomach and he doubled over, gripping his seal. He wretched and blood poured out of his mouth and into the water below.

"I-it's not f-fair" he sobbed, "I n-n-never w-wanted this. I h-hate y-y-you, stupid t-turtle! Y-you should b-be the one to d-die!"

"I believe that I can help you," a voice boomed behind him.

Shinki turned quickly to see an enormous black tortoise, at least as big as the Sanbi, staring right at him. The jinchuriki nearly fell into the water. He could not come up with any logical explanation as to how such a huge creature could have snuck up on him.

"Who are you?" Shinki asked, trying to mask his fear.

"I am Genbu, the Celestial Beast of Water."

"Celestial Beast?"

"We, the Five Celestial Beasts, are creatures who oppose the bijuu. They are mindless engines of destruction created and controlled by the King of Hell to torment humanity. The gods created us to protect humanity. Our leader, Koryu, sacrificed himself to destroy the King of Hell's earthly incarnation."

"Then why didn't you kill the bijuu too?"

Genbu's expression was solemn. As solemn as a tortoise's face could be at any rate.

"There were only five of us to fight nine bijuu plus their master. The battle left us weakened and in mourning of Koryu. We were forced to go into hibernation, believing that without the will of the King of Hell they would be relatively harmless. Obviously, we were wrong."

Shinki shook his head.

"I don't know if I can believe you," he said.

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant. Without my help, the Sanbi will break free and you will die."

Shinki stood up.

"Okay, how does this work?"

"I will seal myself away inside of you and act as a barrier. You will be completely cut off from the Sanbi and be unable to access any of the abilities it granted you, but you will live. However, you must give me your word that you will flee this village. The taint of my enemy hangs heavy in the air."

Shinki thought about everything he had been through his entire life. Every hate and fear filled glare he had received. The years spent training under the Mizukage to control the Sanbi which were no doubt the reason why his seal was in its current condition. The blood, sweat, and tears he had shed to become a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist only to be looked down upon by the other members. The indifferent responses from the Mizukage's assistants as he sought help for his seal.

He had no doubt that they would put hunter-nin on his trail, but his life was in danger no matter what he did. If he rejected Genbu's offer, his seal would break and he would die. If he accepted but stayed in the village, the Mizukage would most likely order the Sanbi extracted and put into a new jinchuriki, which would also mean Shinki's death and a life of misery for some child who happened to be born in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was not a hard choice.

--

**Konohagakure: The Uchiha Compound: 4 Years Ago**

--

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, "Why are you doing this?!"

Without reply, Itachi brought his sword down upon his little brother. Sasuke did not even have time to try to get away or block it. As he pulled back the bloody blade, Itachi could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He did not even attempt to hide them as Madara appeared in front of him.

"What will you do now?" Madara asked.

"I will be executed to preserve this secret," he replied simply, "That is all I deserve."

With that, Itachi left. Madara looked down upon Sasuke's body.

"Sentimental fool."

--

**Konohagakure: Hokage Tower: 4 Years Ago**

--

Itachi was kneeling before Minato. Sarutobi, Koharu, Homura, and Danzou all stood around him, their faces somber.

"I have completed my mission, Hokage-sama," Itachi reported.

"I don't recall assigning you a mission," Minato replied.

Itachi lowered his head, prepared for Minato to sentence him.

"I am prepared to receive my punishment."

"Punishment? What punishment? You are a fine Konoha shinobi and acted alone to preserve the safety of the village, even at the cost of your family. I think the people will even call you a hero when they hear what you did."

Itachi's head shot up. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Even the Elders seemed completely caught off guard

"But…"

"I understand you may be feeling guilty, but don't do anything rash. We do have fully trained psychiatrists for this."

--

**Amegakure: 2 Years Ago**

--

Konan descended gracefully upon the dig site. Workers stopped what they were doing to look upon the angel of their god with awe. Their boss, far more used to her presence, cursed at them to get back to work. He then turned his attention back to her and bowed deeply.

"Konan-sama, how may I be of service?" he asked.

"I understand that you have finally located it," she said.

"We believe so, yes, but it will be a while before the excavation is complete."

"How long is 'a while?'"

"A few months at the very least."

"Would it be possible for someone to go down and perform preliminary examinations of it?"

He squirmed a little under her cold gaze.

"I suppose, but it would probably be better to wait until more of it is uncovered."

She nodded.

"You have two weeks. If it is not ready by then, you will be replaced by someone more competent."

--

**Kirigakure: Present Day**

--

Bungo was not a particularly intelligent person, nor was he a particularly good ninja. He was a large man, standing nearly a head taller than most of his peers and with a form that while still fairly well muscled, had more fat than a ninja reasonably should and his hair was a vibrant shade of red, none of which leant itself very well to stealth. His taijutsu was sloppy, he knew only a handful of ninjutsu, and his genjutsu skills were practically nonexistent.

He took the genin exam back when a student was required to kill a close friend to pass. Bungo was lucky enough to get a very sentimental partner. He failed the chunin exam more times than he cared to remember. All of his living classmates had made jounin by now, but he really did not care.

He had an advantage over almost everyone else in Kiri. He was one of the few people who were permitted to visit the Mizukage in person. No one was exactly sure why he was given this honor. Rumor had it that he was either too weak or too stupid to pull over an effective coup against the Mizukage, which would be a major concern after the attempts made by Momochi Zabuza and the Kaguya clan.

However, he personally believed it was because he had discovered the secret to survival as a shinobi. He followed orders and he did not think about or question them. He just did them. If, and only if, those orders put his life in excessive danger would he go through the risk of making it appear as though he had followed the orders while finding some way to pass them off on someone else or go around them.

To Bungo, this display of unquestioning loyalty was the only explanation for why he was chosen.

Regardless of the reason for this honor, Bungo had to perform his duty today. He made his way briskly down the hallway to the Mizukage's office, barely acknowledging the guards on either side of the door as he entered.

Bungo knelt before him.

"Mizukage-sama," he said.

The Mizukage was seated at his desk, looking at paperwork. Every time Bungo had ever seen him, he was always in his formal robes with his face entirely covered. This level of secrecy combined with certain rumors about this being the Shodai Mizukage (despite Kiri having been founded nearly seventy years ago) had led Bungo to make some wild speculations. Still, it was not his nature to question.

"What do you have to report?" the Mizukage asked, not even bothering to look up.

"The Hokage was most agreeable to the terms of our alliance, though the ambassador said that he seemed suspicious of our generosity. The leader of Kusagakure also agreed to an alliance. Our emissaries to Amegakure were turned away at the border of the Rain Country. We still haven't received word from Yukigakure, Hoshigakure, or Getsugakure."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Without a further word, Bungo exited the room.

--

**Konohagakure: Present Day**

--

A yellow and orange blur sped through the streets of Konoha. It burst through the front door of Hokage Manor.

"Dad! Anko! I passed the exam!"

--

Translations (I'm not including ones a Naruto fan should reasonably know)

Ero-jiji: Perverted grandpa or perverted old man (at least it's supposed to be…). I used this because neither of those sounds particularly good in English.

A/N: If the scenes felt disjointed, they were supposed to. I'm trying to establish the basic background of the story. It becomes much more coherent next chapter.


End file.
